With Arms Wide Open
by GlamRockChickx
Summary: Matt Hardy is best friends with Lori who is Adam Copeland's Edge sister. Matt is secretly in love with Lori but when Lita cheats on Matt with Edge, will Matt still have the same feelings for Lori because of who she is related to? WWF/WWE xMatt Hardy/OFCx
1. The Long Lost Brother

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter One: The Long Lost Brother**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

_Well I just heard, the news today Seems my life, is gonna change I close my eyes, begin to pray The tears of joy, stream down my face_

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything With arms wide open With arms wide open_

* * *

**17th October 1999 No Mercy Vince's Office**

I was sitting in the black leather arm chair, in the office of the chairman of WWF Vince McMahon. He stopped me in the hall after I competed in a match with Torrie Wilson, which happened a week ago and told me to meet him in his office because he had to tell me some news regarding to one of the superstars on Smackdown, which is the brand I wrestle for.

My name is Lori Copeland. I'm 23 years of age; live in a small town of Cameron, North Carolina. I live with the two brothers but also my best friends, Matt and Jeff Hardy aka New Brood. I trained with them and another best friend of ours Shannon Moore since we were kids, more like pre-teens. Until the day Matt and Jeff got signed to the WWF, I wasn't quite ready yet so I trained with Shannon while they were on the road.

I got signed like a year ago and so I've started travelling with them, taking Shannon along with us because he kept complaining and whining that will annoy you and he's a little bit of a pervert so I keep my distance from him at times. I've had a passion for wrestling since I watched Wrestlemania Four and watching legends including Hulk Hogan, Andre The Giant, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Macho Man Randy Savage and a lot more.

I was waiting patiently, fiddling my hands with anticipation until the door opened which made me jump a little.

"Ah, Lori, thank you for coming" Vince McMahon welcomed. I stood from the chair and straightened myself out. If I wanted to make a good impression, I would have to improvise.

"Thank you for having me here, sir" I said in the most polite way I can shaking his hand he presented out to me. He looked impressed and let go. Alright, now, what is it?

"So…in regards to the news…" Vince began clutching his hands together and placing them behind his back. I nodded my head slowly as if to mention 'keep going' because I'm listenin'.

"…you a good wrestler Lori. Same attitude, look like each other…" he kept going. 'Look like each other'? What the hell is going on here? Is it a storyline that the writers wrote?

"…one of the wrestlers on our very own brand Smackdown is related to you" he finished. Say what? What are the chances of that happening? Who knows, but never thought I'd be one of them…this is…this is huge! Not really, but for me anyway. I bit my bottom lip.

"So um…what's the relation? I mean…is it like a sister, brother, father?" I asked as I didn't know who it could be but anxious to know.

"Brother" he replied.

Oh…my…god. I can't believe I have a brother. Words cannot express to what I'm feeling right now. My mom said I was an only child in the family. She's the sort of person to keep secrets away that has something to do with you. I'm just like my mom, I'm the same.

"Wow" was all I said. He agreed sitting down at his desk.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you please tell me who it is?" I asked eagerly. All he did was smile.

"You'll find out after your match" he said. I nodded my head slowly.

"You're free to go" he said now organising some files. I walked over to the door and out closing the door behind me.

* * *

"What was that about?" Matt asked glancing from the television screen to me. Matt Hardy was one of my best friends, I could trust him with anything like he trusts me with anything. I knew Matt since we were pre-teens. He was always there for me and I'm always there for him. We went to dances together that the school hosted; carnivals that arrive into town and help each other with homework and such. Hell we even went to prom together…just as friends though. I don't know where I'd be without him.

I took a deep breath, walked over and sat down next to him.

"I just found out that one of the superstars on Smackdown is related to me" I replied. Matt looked a bit surprised.

"Brother" I added.

"Wow, you sure?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be telling you otherwise" I replied and he chuckled.

"Well that's great. It's good that you have a brother" Matt said being supportive.

"I never knew you were supportive" I said forming a small smile on my face.

"I've always been supportive" he said as a matter of factly. Please Matt, don't make me laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was" he said defending himself and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Matt" I said.

"Fine don't believe me" he said pouting a little. I giggled and shook my head at him.

"Well do you know who it is?" he asked changing the subject. Wow, fast forgiveness, I like it.

"Uh nope but I find out after my match" I replied.

"Sweet" he said and I agreed with him by nodding. Jeff walked out of the bathroom but I didn't bother to look.

"Guess who?" he asked covering my eyes with his hands. Peek-a-boo and I see you too.

"Hi Jeff" I replied spoiling his fun for him. Jeff Hardy, the younger brother of the Hardy's. So many ways to describe Jeff's personality.

"Damn it" he said uncovering my eyes defeated walking over and sitting on the opposite couch to Matt and I.

"So what's going on?" he asked joining himself into the conversation.

"I have a brother on Smackdown" I replied making Jeff widen his eyes a little.

"You serious?" he asked and I nodded.

"Wow" he said.

"That's what I said" Matt chimed in.

"So who is it?" he asked anxious to find out.

"I find out after my match" I replied bursting his bubble.

"Which is when…?" he asked being impatient.

"Um well I got to get ready for my match…now" I said glancing at my watch then stood up and walked over to my gym bag, grabbed out my ring attire which was kik-wear pants, a half black t-shirt that shows your stomach, boots and black gloves plus a studded belt and chain to finish it off.

"I'll be back" I said making a beeline towards the bathroom.

"Okay" Matt called out and I closed the door.

"Wow man, she's a great girl and a good friend" Jeff said and Matt agreed by nodding his head.

"And to believe that you met her first" Jeff added.

"That's because she trusts me, more than you, Shannon and Shane" pointing his finger at Jeff. Only Matt wishes he could believe that.

"Hey! She trusts us too" Jeff defended.

"Yeah but who's always there for her?" Matt asked.

"You are" Jeff replied.

"Who does she live with?"

"You"

"Who did she meet first?"

"You" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"And who's her best and most dearest friend?"

"We all are". Matt looked at his younger brother as if to say 'guess again'.

"You" Jeff sighed.

"Which proves that…hi" Matt began before he noticed me walking out of the bathroom and walking over to my gym bag.

"Hi" I responded chucking my clothes into my gym bag, not bother folding them up.

"I was just kiddin' with ya bro" Matt said facing his brother.

"I know you were" Jeff said punching his brother in the arm. Matt punched back as a joke but I took it the wrong way.

"Don't hit your brother!" I warned Matt.

"But he hit me first!" Matt exclaimed. Sigh…brothers.

"Okay…Jeff don't hit your brother" I warned Jeff as well.

"Who are you, my mother?" Jeff asked sarcastically. Jeff and his sarcastic comments.

"No, I'm a concerned best friend" I replied folding my arms. Yeah that'll teach 'em. All they did was nod their heads slowly. Me-1 The Hardy Brothers-0.

"Alright then, I got a match to win" I said walking over to the door.

"Hey uh, do you want me to manage you?" Matt asked flinging his head to the side to face me. I guess I could use some company…ah what the hell.

"How fast can you get changed?" I asked turning to face him. Matt got up quickly, grabbed his attire and rushed over to the bathroom; all you can see left is a puff of smoke, but you can only see that in cartoons.

"Whoa" Jeff said amazed and I giggled and shook my head. I waited for a few minutes until Matt opened the door and stepped out, dressed in his ring attire. His dark hair was loose and damp, a little bit hanging over his face. He was wearing a dark red shirt with black arm/wrist bands, black baggy kik-wear pants, similar to mine and his black and white boots. I almost got caught in a daze by looking at him but shook it off because I have a boyfriend.

His name is Mason, 24, dark long brown hair and always put's it in a ponytail, except when we have sex I like to pull the elastic out of his hair and he doesn't seem to mind."Whatever makes you happy" he says to me. Dark green eyes that shine like jewels, I love his eyes. He's sweet, caring and loving; we've been dating for a year now. I have no idea why but Matt and Jeff seem to have a grudge against him…but it's mostly Matt. He says he's a scumbag and a dickhead and that's why Matt and I would have fights over him. I love Mason and he loves me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep" he replied.

"Okay, drop your clothes and we can go" I said opening the door. He dropped his clothes in his gym bag and walked over.

"Ladies first" he offered.

"Thank you" I said and walked out with Matt following me behind closing the door behind him.

"You ready to win this?" Matt asked all pumped up.

"Hell to the yeah!" I exclaimed happily. I'm always pumped for my matches; even though in some matches I lose but I walk away with dignity and my head held high. Matt laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked over to curtain.


	2. The Secret, The Lies, The Agony

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Two: The Secrets, The Lies, The Agony**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

_Well I just heard, the news today Seems my life, is gonna change I close my eyes, begin to pray The tears of joy, stream down my face_

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything With Arms Wide Open With Arms Wide Open_

* * *

We reached curtain and I did some final stretching. I took a deep breath, rolling my shoulders. I was a tad nervous but I shouldn't be since I've done this millions of times before. I tilt my head side to side making little crack noises which is normal, getting all pumped up. Every time I would get into a match, I'd pretty much nearly get brutalized and by the end, I'm in a sort of pain. For example bruised ribs, slight painful headaches, sore back, arms, legs even the abdomen and also torn ligaments which put me out of wrestling for about 6 months and that happened only once.

It takes years and a lot of training to perfect the moves people see in the ring. Of course after a while, your body gets used to the kind of pain when slammed into the canvas. Then you would get carried to the medics for treatment and check up.

And then there's the travelling for many days and nights either by car and or plane to get to a certain destination on time. We would only probably get a couple of days off then you would have to go back on the road again for the next show. But we also got to make sure that we have plenty of money for food, gas and maybe even accommodation if the destination is far away. If we would have to go overseas, we would have to take a plane and when we land, we get screaming fans waiting outside the international boarding flights area. Doesn't bother some wrestlers, they're happy to stop and sign autographs and take photos with the fans. Others just board the bus or go to the hotel because they are jet-lagged and want to go relax.

"You got this" Matt encouraged rubbing my shoulders a little. His rubbings of the shoulders is incredible, so relaxing it's almost like a drug, it's amazing. I sighed in relief smiling.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"It's called magic fingers" he replied.

"That's what you always say" I chuckled rolling my eyes and he chuckled as well.

_Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get payed_

All Star by Smashmouth blared through the speakers sending the fans wild.

"Here's our que" I said and we walked out onto the stage. We stood there looking around then I threw up my rock sign, devil horns, whatever you prefer and walked down the ramp.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, the challenger, accompanied by Matt Hardy, from Cameron, North Carolina, Lori!" yelled the ring announcer as I slapped the fans hands along the way before stepping up onto the canvas. Matt sat on one of the ropes allowing me to enter. I smiled and stepped into the ring and he followed.

I climbed the turnbuckle while Matt stood in the middle of the ring. I punched my fist up into the air sending the fans wild. I jumped down and walked over to the opposite turnbuckle, jumped up and did the same thing. I jumped down again and walked over to Matt. I waited for my opponent, standing in the middle of the ring with Matt until a familiar theme song blared through the speakers. I'm fighting against Chyna. I'm screwed.

"Ah shit" I mumbled.

"Good luck" Matt whispered giving me a quick hug stepping out of the ring, watching on as manager.

* * *

"So much for 'ready to win this' crap Matt" I mocked his quote from earlier on. I lost the match against Chyna. She bet me to a bloody pulp, I'll be fine, but I took it out on Matt and that wasn't fair for him. He was carrying me back to the locker room.

"Sorry" he apologized. I made him feel bad; I can tell by the tone of his voice.

"It's okay" I said softly and kissed his cheek. We're just friends, it was a friend kiss and that's that. We're both in relationships so we keep it to a minimum. He smiled a little down at me. I smiled and cuddled up to him a bit more.

* * *

"Brutal match" Jeff commented as Matt attempted to open the door and carried me in. Brutalized, remember? Wait I didn't tell you that did I? Yeah I got brutalized in the match, bruised ribs, my most common pain.

"Mmhm" I mumbled nonchalantly. This has caught me by surprise when I saw that Jeff wasn't alone. He was with a guy with long blonde – similar to mine – sort of wavy hair, sunglasses and a cheesy grin. None other than Adam Copeland aka Edge.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here?" Matt asked still holding onto me. Wow, since when did Matt have nice, huge muscles? Okay now that's weird…but it's true though. Adam is also Matt's best friend and I already knew that too. I only met Adam a couple of times; he's a really nice guy. Hang on a minute, same attitude, same looks, you don't think…nah, it couldn't be…could it? I think I should give Matt a break because I think I'm about to brake him.

"Uh Matt, can you please set me down on the couch?" I asked.

"Oh sure" he replied walking over to the couch.

"So Adam, how's it been?" Matt asked about to set me down on the couch. Bad question Matt, bad question.

"Yeah, been good, just dropped by to see my long lost baby sister" Adam confessed suddenly.

"What?" Matt asked in shock 'accidently' dropping me and I fell on my ass. Matt made a face a little 'cause he sorta suspected that he was gonna get some good yellin' at.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain.

"Shit! Sorry" he apologized picking me up again and set me down on the couch.

"Yeah I didn't get that either, what?" I asked as Matt sat on the arm of the couch placing his arm around my shoulder. Jeff looked at his older brother incomprehensibly like he knew something I didn't.

"I came to see you because…I'm your older brother and you're my younger sister" Adam confessed. There's the bombshell! Not only that I found out I have a brother who is a WWF Smackdown superstar but I now know that it's Edge. My jaw dropped in shock. Matt waved a hand in front of my face. They were waiting in anticipation to see what my reaction would be.

"Excuse me" was all I said attempting to stand up slowly and walk out slamming the door behind me. My ribs are killing me right now, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"I don't think she took that well" Jeff said like it was the most obvious thing. Poor sophisticated Jeff.

* * *

I was in the girl's public bathroom, hands on either side of the white porcelain sink as I felt my tears flow down my cheeks and drip into the sink. Thank god I wasn't wearing any make-up.

I can't think straight for a moment in fact I don't think straight anymore. I could feel my chest tighten not making it easy or able for me to breathe. I'm nearly choking on my tears.

I banged my fist, not so hard, on the edge of the sink and even kicked the wall in frustration crying.

* * *

**-Jeff's P.O.V-**

Matt, Adam and myself were just slouchin' around; Matt still sitting on the arm of the couch; Edge sitting on the opposite couch and I'm laying on the floor just staring at the ceiling.

"H-How did you find this out?" I asked anxious to know everything. Adam shifted a bit so he would be in a comfortable position, grunting and sighing and rubbed his temple.

"Well I uh...I don't know how WWF has its ways but after a match the other week when I went to the medics...they say I had a sister that works for Smackdown and I did not see that one coming..." he began then sitting on the edge of the couch.

"...I demanded to know who it was and wasn't gonna stop till I know. They told me it was Lori, letting me take a look at her file and her contract. So...I don't know where the story is after that...till I decided to confront her now and look what happened" he explained the rest of the story throwing his arm up in the air agitatedly.

"So why did you wait a week to confront her now?" I questioned now sitting up and glanced over at Matt who remained silent with his arms folded impassively. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that my brother is in love with Lori, even though he's in a relationship with Amy aka Lita. You can tell that he does.

He puts his arm around her all the time, kissing her cheek or forehead and hugging her quite a lot, well sure best friends do that, but between my brother and her 'best friend', I know my brother better than anyone, maybe Shannon too; we've all been friends since we were kids. It's curious for me to know these things, don't ask me how I know but its brother's intuition.

"Come on I just found out after the show, what was I gonna do tell her at the hotel at 1:00 in the morning?" Adam nearly shouted. He did make a point there.

"Man I-I did not see this coming" I said thinking of a good way to put it and all Adam did was shrug.

"I hope it isn't affecting her too badly, kinda affected me but I looked on the positive side, I have a sister, a close family member ya know? I want Lori and me to catch up and talk about what's been goin' on with our lives and such" Adam sighed.

"Just give her some time man, she'll come round" I advised. Adam nodded his head slowly.

"I hope so".

* * *

**-Lori's P.O.V-**

My face began to grow hot due to from the crying so I turned the tap on. I cupped my hands under the water getting a certain amount and splashed it over my face hope to cool and calm down. I repeated a few more times till my body temperature was normal again. I took a deep breath and exhaled grabbing a paper towel next to the sink and wiping my face dry with it, then scrunching it up into a paper ball and chucked it in the bin, perfect aim.

I rubbed my face with my hands going back to thinking that I now have a brother who is Adam Copeland. I should be thankful right? I should be happy that I'm not an only child and now I have a family member to turn to; Matt's great, no doubt about it but he's more of close friend. I guess we're kinda like family but not actually relate. There's so many things, so many questions running through my head right now, it feels like my head is swimming.

I looked up at the mirror to see my reflection staring right back at me. I sorta have the same features as my brother, a little not a lot 'cause that would be creepy. I just need to tell myself that I am Lori Jane Copeland, I can do this. I rubbed my eyes to make sure there were no more tears about to evolve. I can accept it, I am strong and I am confident. I fixed myself up before walking out of the bathroom and heading back to the locker room.


	3. O' Brother

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Three: O' Brother**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

_Well I just heard, the news today Seems my life, is gonna change I close my eyes, being to pray The tears of joy, stream down my face_

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything With Arms Wide Open With Arms Wide Open_

* * *

I walked down the hall, passing a few technicians, stagehands and other WWF superstars. They would say hello when they walk past me and I would respond to them. I reached the Hardy Boys locker room, and my hand went for the door knob then stopped and thought about what to say or do when I walk through that door. I sighed and hand my hand touched the door knob and opened the door making a creak sound which made Adam turn his attention to who was walking through the door. I smiled nervously as I walked in closing the door behind me, then walking over and sitting down on the opposite couch of my now known brother.

"You alright?" Adam asked concerned sitting up when he noticed me. This shouldn't be awkward now right? I mean we do work on the same brand with the same job, meaning we may have to travel together all the time, as brother and sister though, maybe not temporarily since I always travel with Matt and Jeff…yes and Shannon too. Musn't forget him. I'm glad I have a brother; being an only child is kinda depressing, but now, don't have ta worry 'bout that no more.

"Mmhm" I mumbled then smiled with him returning the smile.

"Look, I know this whole…brother, sister thing is getting to our heads, but what I was thinking uh, maybe later, we could catch up and talk about what's been going on in our lives?" he proposed. I guess now I get to have my first brother, sisterly talk, this could be interesting.

"I'd like that" I replied nodding.

"Cool" a smile brushed upon his face. I smiled chuckling a little. The door opened and out emerged Jeff, clad in his wrestling attire. He shoved his original clothes into his gym bag and zipping it up and turned to see me, with a smile creeping up on his face. I rolled my eyes humorously at the way he did that. He chuckled.

"Matt's out there now looking for ya" Jeff gestured over to the door.

"Oh uh…okay. I'll go look for him" I suggested standing from the couch and walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Roaming the halls in search for Matt, wasn't easy since it was a big venue to just search one person. I was even callin' his name.

"Lori!" Matt's southern drawl greeted so I turned to see Matt jogging up towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back wrapping my arms tight around his neck, but not too tight.

"I've been looking for you" he said nonchalantly pulling away from my grip.

"Yeah I know" I said brushing some of my hair out of my face and tuckin' it behind my ear.

"I've been in the bathroom most of the time" I added, my North Carolinian accent withdrew me and he chuckled lightly.

"C'mon, let's head back" he recommended draping an arm over my shoulder as we sauntered down the hall.

* * *

The Hardy brothers were now in a match against Edge, my now brother and his kayfabe (on-screen) brother, Christian. Their bodies look battered, worn out, how they deal with falling off the ladder, letting their bodies fall to the canvas or over the top rope? I could never do something like that…unless I had to 'cause it's my job and so I do what I have to do. God my back is killing me. I sighed deeply.

"You look beat" Amy commented looking at me and the condition that I was in. Amy (Lita) Dumas is Matt's girlfriend. They met in January and I think they began dating after a few months or so? When he introduced us to her, she and I clicked right away. We have the same taste in music and clothes, well pretty much everything really. It's like we've known each other for years, except we now have been knowing one another for 10 months now. Matt has definitely got himself a keeper. They are great together and I hope it stays like that.

I wish Mason were here though. I miss him so much. I just want to be safe and warm in his arms, my head leaning into his chest, to feel him talking. He's everything that I need and want. I just wish that Matt would have the decency to accept mine and Mason's relationship. That he and Mason would get along, not to be friends but to just get along.

"You have no idea" I chuckled lightly in response and she laughed.

"Why don't you take a shower? It'll ease you" she optioned.

She's right, I could use a shower right about now.

"Yeah I guess I could. Thanks. I'll be out soon" I said standing from the couch stretching a little. I groaned a little rubbing my eye with the tips of my fingers. I haven't really had a proper sleep in over a few days because of the travellin', the wrestlin', going to the gym.

"I'll be out before you know it" I said just grabbing a fresh towel from my gym bag.

"Better be quick though, there'll be a bunch of sweaty guys just linin' up outside the door" Amy reminded.

"Oh won't that be attractive" I remarked ironically getting a chuckle out of her.

"Shouldn't be too long" I said before making my way to the shower.

* * *

Sighing as we walked through the door to our hotel room, I walked over straight to the couch and just let my body crash on it.

"Ya good now?" Matt chuckled lightly setting the bags down by the door of the bedroom.

"You know it" I said spreading myself out and placed my hands behind my head. I heard the bathroom door open and that could mean one thing…Shannon…oh shit.

"Lori! God I missed ya" Shannon's voice all cheerful like jogging over to the couch and jumped on me giving me a hug so tight I could barely breathe.

"Girls needs to breathe Shannon" I breathed out with difficulty.

"Do they now?" he smirked taking my comment as a dirty joke.

"Get off me" I said pushing him off the couch and sittin' up.

"Oh come on, just givin' ya some lovin'" he acquainted.

"Yeah a little too much lovin'" I witted back.

"You can never get enough of my lovin'" he smirked.

"Do those lines work when you're making a sad attempt at picking up girls, Shannon?" I asked curious.

Nothing.

"I've made my statement" I said and sprawled myself out again.

"Damn Lori, must you break my heart?" he asked pretending to be hurt by clutching his chest to make it look like an arrow went through his heart.

"Hmm…knowing you…yes" I replied. He pouted a little making me roll my eyes and when I thought it couldn't get any better, my cell phone rang. Wounded up, I jumped up rushing over to my cell and answering to whom I hope it is.

_Hello?_

**Hey baby, how are you?**

Yes! It's Mason. I pulled the phone away for a moment so he wouldn't hear me.

"It's Mason" I squealed excitedly to the others receiving eye rolls and such from them then pressed the phone up against my ear.

_Hey baby, I'm good, a bit torn up, but good, how are you?_

I shuffled my way out to the balcony so I could talk to him in private.

* * *

It's so peaceful sittin' out on the balcony lookin' out on the town below over the rail. There was a soft breeze, but a warm night. Perfect temperature, the way I like it, placin' my cell phone on the little glass table beside me.

I just got off the phone with Mason. He couldn't wait for me to come home and I couldn't wait either. He says he's gonna take me out for dinner. He also added that he wanted to discuss something with me.

I soon got interrupted by a few knocks at the door. Sighing and grabbin' my cell phone, I stood up grunting a little and making my way over to the door chucking my cell on the bed that I was sharing with dare I say it? Yep. Shannon.

I answered the door to my _real_ brother, Adam Copeland.

Moments ago he wanted to talk, so I guess this is the time. The others have gone to the bar so I was left on my own, they ditched me.

Okay I was joking 'cause I was on the phone to Mason, but they did let me know to where they're going and what time they'll be I' back. We have to catch an early flight later.

"Hey" I greeted with a small smile.

"Hi" he smiled back. I stood aside and he sauntered himself in and I closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Hmm…he sounds like an alright guy, just don't get yourself heartbroken or hurt, aye?" Adam asked sounding like the big brother he is after my anecdote of Mason and how Matt has a grudge against him.

"Don't worry Adam, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" I tantalized and he chuckled taking a sip of his beer. I like drinking beer too, just not as much as the guys; I'm more of a vodka type girl, good stuff.

"So, what about you, how's your love life?" I asked interested to know. He shrugged.

"Okay I guess, they come, they go, but it would be nice to just find the one, get married and have kids you know, settle down. It's kinda hard nowadays because I'm on the road a lot, never have the time to just go to a club and socialize, or the time to myself" he replied taking another sip. I was agreeing with him by nodding.

"You never know, the one could be just around the corner" I spoke. He nodded smiling a little.

"Yeah".

* * *

"Greetings pals and gals, or in this case pal and gal, we are back" Matt greeted like an idiot as he, Jeff and Shannon sauntered through the door, and if I didn't know any better, Shannon looked buzzed…okay more like drunk. Ha! Definitely can't wait till tomorrow. Adam and I laughed.

"You've been letting Shannon have booze…again?" I asked like it was the most obvious thing. Shannon hiccupped which caused Matt and Jeff to laugh.

"That answers my question" I said replying to my own question.

"Awe Lori, you know I love ya" a drunken Shannon approached and hugged, collapsing on me, because I was sprawled out on the couch.

"Someone get _dumbest _off me!" I nearly shouted trying to push him off me.

"Dumbest? Now what exactly are you implying Lori?" the younger Hardy brother questioned folding his arms.

"Pretty simple Jeff, Matt is _dumb_, you're _dumber_ and Shannon's _dumbest_" I replied.

"That ain't nice" Matt said sadly a little.

"Matt, think of it this way, you have more power of _dumber _and _dumbest, _because I love ya so much" I smiled, hoping that would make him feel better, and it worked because I saw a small smile spread across his lips.

"I guess you're right" Matt spoke.

"Good…now get _dumbest _off me, he's snoring and I think he's drooling on my neck" I said dismayed when I felt something cold and wet drip down my neck.

* * *

"How about you share with Matt tonight, and I'll bunk with drunky" Jeff offered referring to Shannon as he was passed out, sleeping like a baby…slightly covered…nice for my eyes…in bed.

"Thanks, I owe you" I said to Jeff and gave him a hug. He hugged back smiling.

"Anything for ya. Goodnight" he mumbled pulling away and pulling the covers away and letting himself in.

"Night" I mumbled back, yawning and getting cozy in the bed while Matt was in the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush and the door swung open. Matt walked out and was surprised to find me in the same bed instead of his brother. Jeff was fast asleep.

"There's a story to it, but I can't be stuffed explaining right now cause I'm tired" I answered.

"Fair enough" he spoke softly walking over to the bed and let himself in and wrapped an arm around me, as to keep me safe. I cuddled a little up to him.

"So what did you and your brother talk about?" he whispered trying to be quiet as possible.

"All kinds of stuff that best friends would talk about, except this is between your brother" I replied whispering back and I heard a low chuckle from him.

"So how does it feel…knowing you have a brother you never knew?"

"To tell you the truth…it feels great. Now I know that I'm not alone"

"That's it, okay, let's get some sleep, we gotta catch a plane early tomorrow"

"Alright…goodnight"

"Night".

He kissed my cheek lightly and we slowly but easily drifted off to sleep.


	4. Revelation

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Four: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

_Well I just heard, the news today Seems my life, is gonna change I close my eyes, being to pray The tears of joy, stream down my face_

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything With Arms Wide Open With Arms Wide Open_

* * *

By 6:30 in the dawn of the morning, I was up and in the shower. I was running my hands through my drenched hair after lathering it with conditioner, ruffling it up a bit. I heard someone trying to open the door realizing it was locked so they knocked. I sighed thinking am I ever gonna get a break and peeked my head out of the peach coloured curtain.

"Yeah?" I yelled out, wondering who is disturbing my peaceful shower time.

"Hurry up, I gotta use the bathroom!" a voice yelled that sounded like Jeff's on the other side. Sigh. The emerald eyed wonder. Then I heard another, telling Jeff to keep his voice down, due to a hangover. Oh the glorious hung over Shannon. My dreams are coming true.

"Can you wait for another five minutes?" I yelled.

"Fine! Five minutes and I'm breaking down the door!" Jeff yelled. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the shower now ablution my body with soap.

Jeff was pacing back and forward, with Matt going to get us some breakfast, and Shannon was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his pyjama pants, hands buried in his hair with his elbows on his knees, groaning with sickness. I opened the door and walked out, all clothed and my hair combed through. Sighing in relief, he brushed past me quick and closed the door. I looked at him a little oddly but shook it off chucking my pyjamas on my bed then faced Shannon, a smirk creeping on my face. From the corner off his eye, he knew what I was gonna do so he looked up and pointed his finger.

"Don't" he cautioned. Sorry Shannon, payback's a bitch.

"Come here sunshine!" I shouted cheerfully running over and tackling him to the floor.

* * *

Mason was working on a client, in a tattoo shop. He's a tattoo artist and a good damn one too. He thought I wasn't coming home till the afternoon. We caught a real early flight and it's now somewhere between 10 and 11.

"Hey isn't Lori coming home today?" one of the other tattooists asks, preparing for his next client washing his hands thoroughly then walking over to his work station. He already had the client's design already drawn up.

"Yeah, she is" Mason said smiling at the thought.

"I heard that you're taking to her to dinner tonight. Must be serious, you gonna ask her…anything...in particular?" his boss questioned walking in on the conversation with a couple of books in his hands full of tattoo designs. Mason finished the tattoo off with some shading and cleaned it off. He told the client to clean it with tattoo cream for 10 days or so and gave the client a card with clear instructions on how to take care of the tattoo. The client thanked him and walked out of the shop saying goodbye to the other tattoo artists and they responded in return. Mason took a deep breath taking off the gloves and was about to answer when someone walked through the door. A grin appeared on Mason's face. I smiled, full of excitement of being home and seeing Mason again. It feels good to be home. Mason stood taking a few steps from his chair and I ran up and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms snaked around his neck and I kissed him hard but with passion. I felt his lips smile into mine and he kissed back, holding onto me so I wouldn't fall. The guys were wolf-whistling and laughing in the background. Mason and I pulled away chuckling as he set me down on my feet then wrapping an arm around my waist kissing my cheek.

"So what are you love birds gonna do today now that Lori is back home?" his boss asked with his arms folded on the counter.

"Probably go out to lunch, if that's alright with you and its okay with this one" he said then slapping my ass and making me giggle.

"Its cool man, you got an hour, go have fun" his boss said.

"Sweet, see you guys soon, catch ya's" Mason waved opening the door.

"Bye guys" I said waving then walked and Mason followed behind closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you to come back so early" Mason spoke as the waitress came around and handed us a couple of menus. I thanked her and she walked away.

"Why?" I asked offended a bit.

"Baby…I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry" he said reaching across the table and he held my hand causing me to smile. He smiled brushing his thumb across my hand softly.

"I meant that you caught me off guard that's all" he added softly looking deep into my eyes. I blushed sincerely; my eyes shifting to the floor then back up at him. There was something about him that is…unique and sensitive. I know he said earlier on in the months that he wants to take it slow because he's gotta make sure he's with the right one. I know that Mason and I…belong together. Is there something that got caught in the fence or some shit? I have to know if he wants to be with me or not. It's been a year already and he hasn't asked to move in with him yet. Maybe there was someone else? No. I know him better than that. I can't take it anymore.

"Mason, um, can I ask you something?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure babe, what's on your mind?" he asked reaching his other hand across the table and grabbing a hold of my other hand.

"I know we've been dating for a year now…" I began. He nodded in agreement.

"It's been an amazing year with you" he added. As he said that line a small smile crossed my lips.

"…I was wondering…um…where is this relationship heading?" I asked seriously. He looked at me like I busted him. He sighed letting go of one of my hands and ran the hand through his hair. He looked around then down and back to meet my eyes. Now I felt really bad for asking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I said.

"No, no baby, it's fine. I'm glad you asked that question actually" he said. I was surprised by that. What does he mean by 'I'm glad you asked that question'? Is he…is he gonna ask me something?

Oh…oh…okay…um…whoa.

He reached out and grabbed my hand again.

"Lori…" he started to speak. I nod letting him know that I was listening.

"…I want you to move in with me" he finished.

Oh…

…my…

…god.

My eyes widened a little and my jaw almost dropped. Wow. I did have these intuitions that he was going to ask me that question sooner than later. I didn't wanna force it on him, even though we have been talking about it…but he hasn't asked until now.

"I was waiting for the right moment…which was now I guess, although you'll be on the road with your close friends quite a lot, but don't worry, I'll be the one you come home to. I'll wait for ya, babe" he said smiling at me. I sighed a little dreamily.

Oh crap, that's the other thing.

Matt.

I don't think he'll handle the news very well because I've been living with him since we graduated. It would probably hurt him to see me go and we can't see each other anymore. That's not true, we can still catch up at cafes, at our houses and hey, we can still travel on the road together. Oh man, I could just see him losing it big time. What's a girl to decide?

* * *

"You're gonna what?" Matt bellowed standing up from the couch sitting with Jeff, Beth (Jeff's girlfriend), Shannon and Lita. All of them sunk low a little on the couch due to Matt yelling. Yeah, I told him, and to Mason's question, I said yes. He was ecstatic and he couldn't stop grinning. Told ya Matt wasn't gonna be happy about the news…well…tough. I love Mason so I'm gonna go live with him.

"So I suppose that it's not as exciting as you wanted to hear it?" I asked Matt. He grabbed my wrist and directed me into the kitchen so the others wouldn't have to watch us argue. Matt's been supportive for many of my decisions…not this one though. It's hard to convince Matt sometimes.

"No, not exactly" Matt replied with his voice still raised. What's the deal? I'm 23 for crying out loud. Not 16. "I don't think he's good for you, Lori. He's manipulative".

"Manipulative? Oh please, what are you gonna do, scare Mason off from my life and hook me up with one your best friends?" I questioned sarcastically throwing my arms halfway up into the air.

"No! I'm saying what's safe and isn't safe for you" he replied.

"I don't wanna lose you as a friend" he added placing his hands firmly on my arms.

"Matt, you're not gonna lose me. You're my best friend and nothing is going to change that ever. Just because I'm gonna go live with Mason doesn't mean we're gonna stop seeing each other and I'm travellin' with ya always" I said comforting hopefully it will help.

He sighed.

"I guess you're right" he spoke after a brief moment. I smiled a little and hugged him. I could feel his strong arms enveloped my body. "That's all I ask". I can tell he still didn't like the idea.

* * *

"_Baby I don't think I'm gonna come over tonight, I'm just gonna hang out with the gang_" I said talking to Mason on the phone as I was unpacking my suitcase so the phone was between my shoulder and ear.

**It's fine baby, I got a lot of work to do anyway.**

That's what I love about Mason, now I was more eager to move in with him.

_I was gonna suggest that we should hang out tomorrow but I guess you gotta work, huh?_

**Yeah, I know. It sucks being without you, but I can't wait till you move in and we'll be together every night.**

_What about after work, the seven of us can go out to TGI Fridays, how does that sound?_

**Sounds great, you sure the guys won't be intimidated?**

_Relax, it'll be fine, I promise. Okay?_

**Okay. I love you.**

_Love you too, I'll call you tomorrow, kay? _

**Alright, good night, sleep tight, and stay safe.**

_Yes, _DAD_._

Mason chuckled.

_Goodnight._

**Night, baby.**

We both smiled hanging up the phone.


	5. Perfect Day Downhill

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Five: Perfect Day Downhill**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

_Well I just heard, the news today Seems my life, is gonna change I close my eyes, being to pray The tears of joy, stream down my face_

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything With Arms Wide Open With Arms Wide Open_

* * *

Woke up late this morning, god damn it, was supposed to go to lunch with Lita today so I'm kinda rushing around like mad.

"Damn it Amy, pick up, pick up" I said under my breath holding the phone with one hand and attempting to pull my jeans up with the other hand. It's not that easy. Stupid alarm didn't wake me up.

"_Hello?" _she answered.

"Amy, hey…um, I'm kinda of rushing, just woke up" I said jumping up and down trying to get into my jeans.

I heard a chuckle on the other side.

"_Okay, okay, try and get here when you can"_

"Will do, so sorry, see you soon" I said then hung up chucking the phone on the bed still jumping up and down getting into my jeans.

"Out of all days, why my favourite jeans? Mother nature just has to come and kick my ass" I mumbled to myself. My ears picked up a wolf whistle. God damn it…Shannon. I stopped and turned to see the cheeky blonde smirking.

"Keep jumping I like that" he suggested.

"Why 'cause it makes my boobs bounce?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" he said wriggling his eyebrows.

I smiled walking over and slammed the door in his face.

"Ow!" he whined. I smirked. That'll teach him.

* * *

I was speed walking to the café where I was meeting Lita. I was 20 minutes late. I spotted her and walked over sitting down.

"I'm sorry I'm late, had trouble with Shan" I said.

"Oh what's he done this time?" she asked chuckling.

"Being his usual perverted self" I replied running a hand through my hair. She agreed my nodding and we grabbed the menus and scanned it through.

* * *

Amy and I walked through the door giggling, with Matt, Jeff and Shannon playing video games.

"Oh, hello children" I remarked.

"Mer" they all responded too focused on game. Amy and I glanced at each other then rolled our eyes dumping our bags on the floor next to the couch and watch the mindless boys play their video game.

"So I thought we could do something fun. All of us together" I said.

"Mer" was their response. I rolled my eyes and whispered an idea into Lita's ear and she agreed by nodding.

"We'll flash you" I tried again. The game paused and heads turned.

Wow, that certainly worked fast. A smirk curled my lips.

"Then meet us outside and we'll flash you" I directed.

Shannon was the first to bolt, no surprise, followed by Jeff who tripped Shannon over and was in the lead but Matt went for the win pushing Jeff out the way with Lita and me laughing our heads off while the other two shuffled outside.

"Okay girls, bring 'em out" Matt smirked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Who said that we were ACTUALLY gonna do that?" I asked then closing the back door and locking it hearing three sets of whining and complaining on the other side. Amy and I giggled walking away.

* * *

"You know I'm disappointed in you" Matt spoke as we were driving to the gym.

"And why is that Matty?" I asked teasing him brushing a finger along his cheek till he jerked his head away.

"It's because you didn't flash us before that's why" he replied trying to keep his concentration on the road. I giggled.

"It's for a few reasons Matt, one, Shannon, two, Jeff is in a relationship and three we're in a relationship" I pointed out.

"I wish we were" Matt mumbled to himself.

"Sorry?" I asked looking at him.

"It's nothing" he lied.

"Okay" I said facing the front again and the awkward silence grew.

"What I meant by we're already in a relationship, it's as in other people" I added.

"Yeah" he sighed. I frowned a little but I shrugged it off.

**-Matt's P.O.V-**

If only she knew just how much I love her. Yeah, I'm in a relationship with Lita and I love her too, but nothing compared to Lori. I'm there to always protect her, comfort her, hell, I do anything for her, and she doesn't know it. Suck it up Matt, one of these days you will need to tell her how you feel about her.

**-Lori's P.O.V-**

What's up with Matty? He's not himself today, or the past few days. Something is up so why can't he tell me? I'm his best friend, we tell each other everything. Maybe it could be the impact of me moving out.

Sigh.

He needs to let me grow up and let me make my own choices. I'm aware of the circumstances. I'm aware of the ground rules. I'm aware of what I'm in for. How old does Matt think I am? 16? He ain't my freakin' dad; he's my best friend and is not to pass judgement of me and my boyfriend.

I sighed and just looked out the window until we arrived at the gym.

* * *

We've been at the gym for maybe an hour or so and left getting back in the car and drove back home even though there was awkward silence.

Matt pulled up into the driveway, parked and turned the engine off and sighed sitting there, running a hand through his hair. I sat there with my arms folded. His hand reached over and touched my knee. I looked down then up at Matt. He smiled a little as if to say sorry. I smiled back a little and placed my hand over his and I wish I didn't have done that because now my heart began to race. I have to do something, quick.

"Race ya to the shower" I said getting out of the car and rushing inside. He chuckled and followed.

I was in the lead when Matt ran past and bet me to the bathroom and slammed the door in my face by the time I got there.

"No fair, you cheated!" I yelled banging my fist on the door when it suddenly opened and Matt's head popped out.

"You shouldn't have mentioned the word 'race' cause we both of you and I know whose the fastest" he said.

"Yeah, but that was a fluke!" I almost yelled. He shrugged.

"Not my problem" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"We could maybe…" he began suggesting.

"What?" I asked.

"…maybe shower together" he finished.

"Uh Matt I don't think…" I began but he cut me off by nodding a little.

"I get it" he said and closed the door then banged his fist on it which made me jump a little.

"What the hell Matt?" I yelled. I think he ignored me by turning the shower. I sighed.

"You and I are gonna have a talk afterwards!" I yelled and banged my fist on the door and stormed off.

* * *

I was getting ready to go to TGI Fridays with the gang to meet up with Mason and celebrate. I'm so excited. Matt better be on his best behaviour tonight. I think he's developing anger management issues *clicks* just like that.

I was wearing a little black dress. Plain and ordinary; I know but I like it. With straps not strapless; it's perfect and cute. I smiled looking at myself in the mirror then glanced at the clock.

7:15

Okay. Enough time to put on make-up. I sat down in front of my dresser and applied blusher, eye- shadow, eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss.

7:22

Better get going, tidy self up, good.

Phone, hairbrush, lip-gloss, tiny mirror, sunglasses…protection.

Check.

Matching handbag.

Check.

One more glance in the mirror, just right. I smiled and walked out the door and to the lounge. The men were slouched down, dressed nicely, but drinking beer and watching television and laughing. Poor Beth and Amy sitting there, rolling their eyes about some of the stupid things they say. I rolled my eyes a little.

"Are we ready to go?" I spoke up asking. They stopped and looked with all three men gawking.

"Wow" Jeff and Shannon said in unison with Matt in a daze staring.

"You look gorgeous" Beth complimented.

"Thanks" I said smiling a little. Matt was still staring.

"Matt?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You were in some sort of daze" I replied.

"Oh" he said.

"Don't you think she looks fantastic?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah she uh, she looks good" Matt replied looking away a little rubbing the back of his neck. I frowned a little.

"Let's go" I said plainly and walked outside almost slamming the door. Heads darted straight to Matt.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Amy asked.

"Pffft no, w-w-we we never fight" he replied stuttering a little and drinking more of his beer.

"You okay man?" Jeff asked concerned.

"I'm fine man, I'm fine, more beer anyone?" Matt asked getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Matt, we're leaving now" Amy pointed out.

"Oh okay, okay, I'll meet you guys there" Matt said reappearing.

"You sure?" Shannon asked and Matt replied by nodding.

"Well, see ya there" Jeff said as he and the others got up and walked outside. As soon as everyone left at a safe distance, Matt screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

I arrived at TGI Fridays with the gang and walked up to the receptionist.

"Reservation under Gaine" I spoke. The receptionist looked through the sheets.

"Of course, right this way" he spoke and led us to our table where Mason was sitting. He smiled when he saw me and stood up.

"Baby, you look great" he said holding my hips and kissing me softly on the lips. He shook his hands with everyone else and we sat down.

"So where's Matt?" Mason questioned.

"Late" Jeff replied.

"Oh okay" he said and Jeff frowned a little.

"Uh baby, why are there eight seats?" I asked.

"Hey everyone" Adam appeared which made my face brighten up.

"Adam!" I squealed with delight standing up and hugged my brother. He smiled hugging back. Mason smiled watching us with others smiling a little and looking at each other as if to say 'what the?'

"So how…where…" I began asking looking at Mason then Adam then Mason again.

"Well I thought I come down and surprise you. Remember you telling me where he works so I dropped in and introduced myself" Adam replied which made me smile.

"That's great" I said and Adam smiled sitting down. The waiter came round with menus and walked off with us scanning through the menu and chose what we wanted. Matt arrived as we were about to order. Oh no, please don't tell me he's drunk.

"Hey guys what I miss?" Matt asked rather cheerfully hiccupping a little, then gave Amy a kiss and sat down.

"Matt are you drunk?" Adam asked. Matt looked at him, eyes widened a little.

"Adam, buddy, how you doing man?" Matt asked. I sighed a little face palming. Matt ordered and now we played the waiting game. Matt was drinking another beer.

"Matt, how many have you had?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, 8" Matt replied then laughed. I shook my head.

"What's the matter Lori, why you shaking your head?" Matt asked then hiccupped.

"You tell me" I replied a little pissed.

"Whoa someone's got her period" Matt said. I sighed rubbing my temple. Oh my god why is this happening? The food arrived after half an hour.

"Finally!" Matt cried and dug in, eating like a pig with some of us staring and other people staring also. I seem to have lost my appetite and put my knife and fork down and pushed my plate away. I was on the urge of crying. Why is Matt being humiliating? We're in a restaurant for crying out loud. Everyone finished their meal and Matt chugged down the rest of his beer and was gonna ask for another.

"I think you had too much Matt" Mason spoke. Matt turned his head towards him.

"Don't tell me what to do you ungrateful little prick" Matt snarled.

"Matt!" Lita cried in horror. He rolled his eyes and cussed under his breath. Mason cleared his throat.

"Oh you're gonna say something? You wanna say something? Then say it" Matt interjected.

"Uh Matt, since you're…intoxicated, I think you should go home" Mason said.

"Excuse me?" Matt asked offended.

"Oh dear" Beth mumbled.

"Oh boy" Amy mumbled also.

"Where's my camera?" Shannon asked looking through his pockets.

"Now's not the time man" Jeff said to Shannon.

"But what if there's a fight and there's blood?" Shannon asked. Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm only saying what I think it's best" Mason replied.

"What you think is best? What YOU think is best? You know what? I'm sick of your crap. Let's take this outside" Matt said raising his voice a little.

"Told you" Shannon said to Jeff.

"I'm sorry?" Mason asked.

"You heard me. You and me outside now" Matt ordered standing up and heads turned.


	6. When It All Falls Apart

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Six: When It All Falls Apart**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

_Well I just heard, the news today Seems my life, is gonna change I close my eyes, being to pray The tears of joy, stream down my face_

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything With Arms Wide Open With Arms Wide Open_

* * *

**~RECAP~**

"I'm only saying what I think it's best" Mason replied.

"What you think is best? What YOU think is best? You know what? I'm sick of your crap. Let's take this outside" Matt said raising his voice a little.

"Told you" Shannon said to Jeff.

"I'm sorry?" Mason asked.

"You heard me. You and me outside now" Matt ordered standing up and heads turned.

* * *

Oh my god. Please no. Why me? Why now? Why Matt? I have never been more embarrassed in my life and by the best friend who I thought I could trust. I changed my faith in him; it's now lack of faith in him.

"Matt, I beg you, don't" I warned him as I tried not to well up. Beth and Amy noticed that I was gonna explode anytime soon and kept an eye on me. His head turned towards my direction with some sort of fire in his eyes. What ever happened to the best friend that I could turn to for help? Who I can share stuff with? It's all washed out of him. He's like a different person to me now.

"Oh yeah? What are _you _gonna do about it?" He asked sternly. Why would he say such a thing to me like that? I couldn't hold it in anymore; I let a few tears fall.

"Please" I begged letting more tears fall. He shook his head and stormed off kicking something on the way out in frustration. I sniffed as Amy and Beth and got up rushing to my side and held me. Jeff and Adam got up and followed Matt outside. Mason and Shannon sat there silently, watching me sniff. I pulled away from the girls and stood up walking out of the restaurant. I could feel that everybody's eyes were on us…I just couldn't care less at the moment. I'm too upset and pissed to be criticized on right now. I walked outside into the cold on the hunt for Matt. I found him, Adam and Jeff arguing besides Matt's car as I made my way over.

"You asshole why'd you humiliate me like that in front of everyone?" I asked shoving Matt hard in the chest. He looked at me astonished almost falling backwards. I was infuriated and had every right to do that.

"He's a dickhead Lori, don't you see that? He doesn't love you, he only wants what's inside your pants" he almost shouted. Smack! That is where I slapped him for the first time. I slapped my own best friend. His head was tilted to the side. The others rushed to see what happened but stopped.

I have never been so mad before in my entire life. I'm usually a positive person till Matt triggered me off so I had every right to slap him. He deserved it. He turned his head towards my direction slowly and gave me a long hard look. He can stare at me with hatred in his eyes, but it doesn't change my mind about what he did. How he humiliated me in front of my family and friends.

Without a word, he turned around slowly in one direction and walked away, slowly and drunkenly. The others looked at each other and made their way over slowly and carefully, with warning, just in case I explode at them, but I didn't. All the anger that I expressed and lashed out at Matt was dying down inside me. At that point in time, I didn't know what to feel anymore. I could feel their eyes piercing at me like knives.

"I…I need to get out of here" I stuttered opening my purse and looked for my car keys, rummaging through stuff.

"You better let me…" Mason began before I cut him off snapping at him.

"I'm fine!". Mason's eyes widened a little. I sighed running a hand through my hair. I felt like a complete mess.

"I'm…I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Wanna stay with me for the night?" Adam asked. That didn't sound like a bad idea. I need to spend more time with my brother and just a little R & R from the others.

"Y…Yeah" I said softly nodding. Adam nodded. I turned to face Mason.

"I'm sorry, I just need to spend time with my brother and get away from all of this" I explained to him.

"It's okay, I understand, I'll call you tomorrow" he said and kissed me. I kissed back feeling a little better. I said goodbye to the others and hopped in Adam's car. I waited while he talked with Mason for a little bit then hopped into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

Today is the day that I move in with Mason. I would say that I couldn't be happier, but I'm not. Another argument broke out between me and Matt. I'm so close to considering him not a best friend.

The others were helping me move boxes out of the house and into mine and Mason's car. Matt left after the argument so he wasn't around to help; I couldn't care less. I don't wanna see him when I leave.

An hour went past and we loaded the last shipment of boxes and I closed the car door then faced the group. Jeff walked up and hugged me. I hugged back. I'm gonna miss Jeff and his smell of fabric softener, ash and smoke. I inhaled his scent and pulled back.

"Don't worry, he'll come around" he said softly. I hate it when Jeff is always right, but I don't know if Jeff is right about this one. I nodded a little.

"Still coming to the party?" he asked hopefully giving me the puppy dog eyes. Damn Jeff and his cuteness. I giggled a little.

"Yeah Jeff, I'll be there" I said. He smiled.

"Good" he said. I smiled a little and said my final goodbye to the others and hopped into my car, reversed out onto the road, took one last look in the mirror and drove off.

* * *

"Mason! You ready?" I asked as I was fixing my hair and make-up.

"Yeah!" he called back out finishing his beer and put the bins out. I walked out in ripped jeans and a rock t-shirt with my purse. Mason walked in and gawked when he saw me which made me smirk a little biting my bottom lip. I love to tease Mason at times. It's worth to see him squirm, but he gets payback by carrying me to the bedroom and throwing me down on the bed. He licked his lips walking closer.

"Don't even think about it…" I began, pointing my finger which made him frown. He's so cute when he frowns.

"…later we will" I finished. He smirked a little and slapped my ass making me giggle.

"Let's go" I said holding his hand and we left the house for the party.

We pulled up a the house, turned the engine off and stepped out of the car and made out way up to the house holding hands.

I knocked on the door and waited while Mason was kissing and sucking my neck, releasing soft moans from me, until the door opened and I stopped, seeing who it was.

There he stood in black pants and a blue t-shirt. His black curly hair was let down which was covered by a black cap. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and a stern look on his face. I stood there, thinking whether or not I should say anything but instead, let out a sigh and made my way through with Mason. Matt rolled his eyes a little and closed the door, then continued to mingle with the others.

I greeted my usual friends like Beth, Amy, Shane and what not leaving Shannon till last.

"Oh I see how it is, saying hi to me last" he said jokingly.

"You know I save the best for last" I said hugging him. He smiled a little hugging back then we pulled away.

"Have you spoken to Matt yet?" he asked suddenly. I wish he didn't ask that. Things are just not the same with me and him anymore. I don't know but it's complicated. I wish I could patch things up with Matt, but I'm not sure if Matt wants to, unless I give up Mason. That isn't gonna happen. My reply was just a shrug. Shannon sighed a little and nodded.

"Beer?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled a little and grabbed a bottle out the fridge and passed it to me.

"Thanks Shan" I said opening the bottle and took a sip.

* * *

There's nothing like sitting by a fire, drinking a bottle of beer under the stars. I was wearing Mason's jacket that I asked for earlier so he gave it to me then he disappeared afterwards. He's probably talking to some new friends playing pool or something. I sighed taking another sip of my beer. In the distance, I could see someone walking out and closing the door behind them.

**-Matt's P.O.V-**

I needed to go outside to get some fresh air because I was feeling a little light headed. I didn't wanna drink too much; not after what happened last time that made me lose the girl I love…okay okay my best friend. After seeing her tonight, after what I did, I wasn't sure if she would ever forgive me. I just want to apologize to her, for my actions, for allowing myself to get that drunk. I sighed. Who am I kidding? Maybe we're never meant to be.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. I could see someone in the distance, but it was dark so I couldn't tell who it was. I made my over carefully.

**-Lori's P.O.V-**

I sighed fiddling with the bottle in my hand as the person sat next to me causing me to look up to…Matt. Perfect. I sighed a little looking back down. Matt licked his lips before saying softly

"Hey".

"Hey" I said softly. It was the first word that I ever said to Matt in weeks. I have to admit that it has been awkward not speaking to each other the way we used to. I wish I could go back to that. I miss it. I enjoy it. I endure it. It just wasn't the same after I slapped him.

"You um…enjoying the party?" he asked and I nodded a little.

"It's good" I replied. He nodded a little then took a sip of his beer. I bit my lip, debating whether or not I should say something. I opened my mouth a little about to say something when Matt cut me off, apologizing

"I'm sorry". This had pretty much taken me aback. Did I hear right? Matt apologized? He's probably trying to get back into my good books. Can't blame a guy for trying…and it's Matt. Might as well forgive him, there's no harm in that.

"It's fine" I said softly.

"No it's not fine" he said. Oh great, now what? I hope it's not another argument. He sighed.

"I should have been supportive" he added softly. Okay maybe not.

"I know I don't have to like Mason, but I don't wanna ruin our friendship over it" he said.

"Kind miss hangin' out" he added chuckling a little which made me smile a little. It's true though. I miss hanging out with my best bud.

"Yeah same here" I said softly. I actually felt relieved to say that. It felt good. I don't want another argument to happen between us again.

"So can you forgive me?" he asked softly looking at me. I could never resist Matt's cute face.

"Yeah" I said nodding a little. He smiled a little and hugged me. I smiled hugging back.

"Thank you" he whispered.

* * *

Matt and I had patched things up and I couldn't be more thrilled. I couldn't help but notice Jeff talking with Adam and it looked serious. They weren't arguing or anything, but it was like they were…planning or something. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked trying to lighten up the conversation and possibly the mood. They both looked at me, kinda like a 'sorry for you' look, and by the look on their faces, I knew something was wrong.

"What?" I asked a little worried. Jeff bit his lip a little and Adam sighed brushing his hand across his mouth.

"Okay Lori, whatever happens, we all love you very much and all of us are here for you" Adam spoke. I started freaking out a little.

"D…did something happen?" I asked a little scared.

"More like something is happening" Jeff spoke which made Adam nudge him.

"W…w…what?" I asked. Adam sighed brushing his hair back with one hand.

"I'll show you" Adam said softly grabbing my hand and led me away. My heart started beating fast. I had a feeling that I wasn't gonna be prepared for this. We reached a door and opened it slowly. I was right. I wasn't prepared for this. My heart was beating rapidly, skin started to heat and tears started to well. Mason was naked on top of another girl, groaning. I felt my heart breaking. The guy I love so much, fucking a girl right before my very eyes. I wasn't gonna cry, but I could feel my blood boil.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled furiously. My anger was taking over me and I had no way of controlling it. Mason had a smirk on his face as he turned, then his facial expression changed when he saw me.

"Oh shit!" Mason yelled as he fumbled out of bed. The girl with the not so panicked look on her face covered her nude body with the soiled sheets. Mason attempted to put his jeans on a few times before finally getting them on. I wonder what pathetic excuse he's gonna use. I made my way over towards him.

"Baby, I can-" he began speaking before I started hitting him furiously.

"You fucking jerk! Why would you do this to me?" I yelled hitting him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He tried to stop me and calm me down but I was so pissed off, I couldn't stop. I punched him hard across the face hard and stormed off.

Matt caught me and asked what happened because he noticed the mascara line of tears streaming down my face. I just kept walking and started looking for my keys.

"Lori, you better let me take you home" Matt suggested following me. I just ignored him as I opened the car door and hopped in.

"Lori, just come out the back and we can talk about it" he tried again at the window of the car. Even that couldn't break my anger. I started the car, revving the engine which made Matt back up. I reversed out of the driveway onto the road and sped away. Matt sighed standing there.

* * *

I was speeding down the highway when my cell phone began vibrating. Sniffing, I rummaged through my purse, grabbed my phone and answered, not even bothered checking the I.D.

"What?" I asked.

"Baby, please I'm sorry, come back here so we can work this out" Mason replied on the other line.

"You're sorry? Oh you're sorry? I can't believe you would do this!" I yelled crying.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" he apologized. I cried, losing my concentration of the road.

"I love you" I cried, then out of nowhere, I lost control of the wheel, skidded and crashed into a pole.

"Lori?…Lori?" Mason asked worried.


	7. Close' Friends Part 1

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Seven: 'Close' Friends [Part 1]**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed added the story to story alert and added me to author alert, much appreciated, let's get me some more of those! There are 2 parts to Chapter Seven as the chapter is really long and may not fit all of it so I've broken it up into 2 bits. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

_Well I just heard, the news today Seems my life, is gonna change I close my eyes, being to pray The tears of joy, stream down my face_

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything With Arms Wide Open With Arms Wide Open_

* * *

**~RECAP~**

"I love you" I cried then out of nowhere, I lost control of the wheel, skidded and crashed into a pole.

"Lori?...Lori?" Mason asked worried.

* * *

"What do we have?" the doctor asked rushing over.

"Car accident victim, female, white, aged around mid 20's" a paramedic replied wheeling me in on a stretcher board through ER.

"What are the injuries?" the nurse asked on the side.

"Head injury, not so severe, cuts and bruises to the arms and face, need to check for internal injuries" another paramedic said as they wheeled me into a room.

* * *

"How did it happen?" Matt asked worried and determined. Him, Amy, Jeff, Beth, Shannon and Adam were in the waitin' room, praying that it wasn't a serious accident, where they could lose their best friend.

"We believe that she was on the phone when the accident happened" the doctor replied handing the phone over. Matt took the phone from the doctor's hand and examined it closely.

"Who was the person she was talking to at the time?" Matt asked holding the phone, but the doctor replied with a shrug. Matt sighed rubbing his temple.

"Thank you anyway" Matt said. The doctor nodded and walked away. Unexpected, Mason walked in through the sliding doors, causing the group to look except for Matt. He was pissed at Mason for what he did to me. Matt turned to face Mason standing there. Mason's eyes were bloodshot; hands were shoved into the pockets of his black jacket. He looked like crap. So he should, he should feel guilty. Matt narrowed and glared his eyes at Mason. The group looked between the two men staring each other down, like those standoffs in the old Wild West.

Matt gritted his teeth a little and went to charge at Mason before Jeff, Adam and Shannon pulled him back and tried to hold him down.

"Let me go! I'ma kill him!" Matt bellowed trying to break free,

"He's not worth it, man" Jeff said trying to calm him down.

"She's probably gonna die because of you!" Matt yelled at Mason. Mason didn't say anything as Adam approached him.

"P…please, I have to see her" Mason stuttered softly but Adam shook his head.

"Her condition can worsen if she sees your face" Adam said plainly. Mason licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something before Adam interjected him.

"Even looking at you makes me sick. If my sister doesn't make it, I'm holding you responsible" Adam sneered coming face to face with Mason. Mason looked over towards Matt who was still held back by Jeff and Shannon; he still had a pissed off look on his face. Mason then looked over to the group who was giving him a blank stare; he looked back at Adam.

"Whatever" he finally said and walked away. When Matt was finally stable, they let him go and Matt stood there, running a hand through his hair. He took a deep shaky breath, letting a few tears fall. He couldn't bear it any longer and walked away sniffing while the others stood there in silence.

* * *

No changes have happened. I've been in a coma for the past 6 months which is not really a good sign. Matt gets more depressed everyday seeing me like this. It's like his heart gets broken over and over again and can't take it anymore. Adam and Jeff are beginning to notice it and the signs. Jeff has even told Adam that Matt maybe in love with me. Adam may agree with Jeff there but compensating to find the right time to talk to Matt about it. Matt can deny it all he wants, but the body language and actions says it all. Adam decided to confront him and walked over.

Matt was sitting down on the beige coloured leather chairs along the hallway wall. He had a cup of coffee in his hand; his eyes were bloodshot from the crying and the lack of sleep. His hair was a mess and he hasn't showered in a few days. Adam sat down next to him with a sigh. Matt looked up to see who it was then looked down and the other way.

"You love her don't you?" Adam asked staring at the wall then at Matt. The two men sat in silence for a short period of time until Matt took a sip of his coffee. Adam opened his mouth to ask again before Matt cut him off.

"With all I have" Matt replied softly and Adam nodded. He knew it was too good to be true.

"But at the same time, I can't because of Amy, she's my girlfriend" he said.

"Amy's a top-notch girl" Adam complimented and Matt nodded sighing then drank more coffee.

"Who do you want more than anything?" Adam asked softly.

Matt had to think long and hard about this. There are two women he is in love with. Amy, his girlfriend and there's me, his best friend. Amy is an amazing girl that he became friends with and fell for her…now they're dating. You could say he's happy, but he doesn't know anymore. Then there's me, the girl he knew since childhood, the girl he is still friends with after all these years, the one that he was afraid to fall in love with, it might be too late for him.

"I…I need to be alone right now" Matt said finally. Adam nodded, got up and walked away. Matt sighed, slumping back into the chair.

* * *

"No! No! You can't do that!" Matt bellowed upset when the doctor told him the bad news.

"I'm sorry Mr Hardy; there have been so signs of improvement over the past 6 months. We have no choice" the doctor explained.

"She will get better! It takes time! Just please don't" Matt begged on the urge of tears. Jeff was by his side while the others went home to freshen up and what not. Matt let tears fall.

"I'm begging you please" Matt said with his voice all shaky again. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr Hardy, it will happen at 3pm today" the doctor said and walked away. Matt just wanted to crawl in a hold and die. He couldn't breathe as his heart rate sped up and his stomach churned. He had no choice but to break down and cry, tumbling to the floor. J eff knelt down with Matt and hugged him as he cried.

"I don't want her to die man, I can't let her die" Matt cried.

"I know man, me too, we all do" Jeff said softly.

* * *

It was now 2:30pm. There's only half an hour to go. My life will end. The last beeps on the monitor. At least I'll be going to a better place. I'm not ready to die yet, but no there's nothing I can do about it. Matt is gonna find it hard to go on without me. He still has his girlfriend Amy, his brother and his friends, but it won't be the same. He may struggle at the beginning but will find the time to slowly heal the wound that hurt him. He will find a way to move on, but always keep me close to his heart, forever.

Matt took a deep breath and walked into my room, to see me and talk to me for the last time. It's gonna kill him when they pull the plug. His eyes were still bloodshot and he was tired. So very tired, he wasn't prepared to give up till it's truly over. I was lying there in bed, hooked up on life support, bandage around my head and a tube in my mouth. Matt walked over slowly, grabbed a chair and pulled it up close to the bed and sat down. He reached over slowly grabbing my hand and slowly stroked it with his thumb.

"No long to go now…" he began softly. He was trying to think of the right final words. He was trying hard to keep all the tears in and for the words to blurt out. He wanted it to be right and memorable.

"…you've been my friend since as long as I can remember but I'm glad I found someone like you. Someone I can count on, talk to, and care for, everything that I can think of…" he continued as he stroked my hand and sighed a little.

"…that's when I started developing these feelings…feelings I feel for Amy, I feel for you. I thought we were just gonna remain friends till the end, until I was seeing that you could be…the one…I was afraid that I was gonna fall for you, hard that I can't control myself…truth is…I am afraid…but now I'm more afraid that I may lose you forever…" he spoke softly and had tears fall.

Like in those shows or movies when some is dying, they see a bright light and they run towards it, or it's their choice to go into the light or come back to life. I could hear a faint sound on the other end and directed my attention towards it. It sounded like…Matt's voice…

"…who am I kidding? I…I love you…so much" he sniffed.

I looked over towards the light. My life is now meaningless. I can't go on.

"…I want you to wake up…please wake up. I love you…" he spoke then broke down and cried.

I started walking over to the light.

Matt cried putting his head up, looked at me then leaned in and kissed my lips. I stopped as I felt a tingle on my lips and pressed my fingers against it and looked towards the other direction.

Matt pulled back and rested his head, face flat on the bed side of me.

My fingers twitched a little then started to move my fingers which cause Matt to look up.

"Lori?" he asked hopeful. I made a groaning noise moving a little. Matt watched on, his heart was pounding in his chest. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around a little. Matt couldn't believe this was happening, he let a tear fall, he was happy again. I finally looked towards Matt and blinked a little.

"M…Matt?" I asked slowly and softly.

"Oh Lori thank god" he said and hugged me, receiving an oomph sound from me.

"Sorry" he said pulling taking my hand and kissing it.

"W…w…what happened?" I asked.

"You were in a car accident" he replied softly. There was something about Matt that I couldn't take my eyes off of. I'm stuck in this sorta wonderful daze…or maybe it's the morphine…I don't know.

"Oh" was all I said as he stroked my cheek softly.

"W…w…what are you-" I was about to ask before he interjected by pressing his lips against mine. My heart was pounding so fast, I'm wasn't actually thinking this through…but his lips are so soft they make me melt, but he has a girlfriend we shouldn't be doing this…but it feels so right. He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"I love you" he said.


End file.
